


the universe was made just to be seen by my eyes

by missesiamout



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Academy Era, Fluff, M/M, Marriage, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-10 18:23:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11132295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missesiamout/pseuds/missesiamout
Summary: It was not easy hiding their relationship but they managed.A Mckirk OS





	the universe was made just to be seen by my eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is the first time writing Mckirk and writing a thing in english. I hope i didn't make to much mistakes just correct me in the comments if you like.

When they are together it feels like time is not running. Time stands still. As if all their responsibilities and problems just faded away.  
They can’t spend that much time together, with classes and all, but when they do they try to make it as good as they can. It’s hard being not open about their relationship but they don’t want everyone to know and gossip about them.  
But right now, here on the roof of their dorm building, everything is perfect.  
It’s just the two of them. Having a nice dinner and watching the stars.  
“Thanks for doing this for me Bones. I know u don’t like being here. I really appreciate it.” Jim said.  
“It’s really not a big deal. You love it so I can live with it.”  
Jim stared at him with awe. Bones just smiled and kissed him.  
“I love you so much. I hope you know.” Jim whispered.  
“Marry Me” Bones replied.  
Jim’s eyes widened.  
“I mean it Jim. Marry Me. I know that I want to spend the rest of my life with you.”  
Jim eyes started to water. “Of course I will marry you, Bones. You’re the love of my life.”  
Bones started smiling so big that it started to hurt. He was different when they were like this. He was happier. He wanted this to never end. 

As they were on their way back to the dorm Jim started talking again: “Was this planned or did you just random ask me?”  
“It was more of a spontaneous thing. It just felt right. Like it was meant to be.”  
“I hope you don’t hate me for this but I don’t want this to be a big deal. Just the two of us, maybe some family and Pike should marry this.”  
Bones nodded. “I don’t want anything big either. I also don’t want the academy to know. You know gossip goes round here especially when you are involved.”  
Jim groaned: “Yes, I still can’t live down the whole debacle that happened in our first year.”  
“They will forget it eventually. Some big shit will happen and nobody will remember it anymore.”  
“I know that you are right but it still annoys me that they all just want be to feel bad. But let’s forget that and plan some more.”  
“Okay”, Bones laughed, “but let’s continue when we are in our room. Anybody can hear us out here.”  
Jim paled. “Do you think someone hear us already?”  
“Probably not. It’s so late. No one here is awake anymore. But we should continue in our dorm if you want to be sure that no one listens.”  
Jim visible relaxed. “You’re right let’s go.”

“You may kiss each other now.”  
They all but crashed into each other as their small company starts to clap.  
Both have never been so happy in their life. Everybody looked so proud. Even Pike.  
Bones and Jim had done a really good job hiding everything. No one noticed a thing and the ceremony happened at a nice, secluded location. The only people who were there are Jim’s mother Winona, Jim’s brother George and his family, Leonard’s mother Eleanora and Leonard’s daughter Joanna.  
It’s small but that’s exactly what they wanted. They didn’t need hundreds of guest.  
The whole company went to a restaurant to celebrate. It was an incredible day, that ended with and amazing evening and an even better night.  
Jim might get used to that.

After the whole Narada incident it came out that they were married. Starfleet wanted answers on why things happened they way they did and this explained a lot.  
Everybody was really shocked. No one could believe that Jim Kirk, the most annoying man and biggest womanizer on campus, was married to the grumpy, divorced doctor.  
That’s why they kept it a secret. They didn’t want the attention. They just wanted to live in peace. And be left alone. But after this they got a whole new set of friends.  
Living through something like this really brings everybody closer together.  
When they were done with the interrogations, they went out for drinks. The whole bridge crew plus Bones and Scotty.

Uhura was the first to speak: “Okay so spill. Since when you are married? No one at the academy suspected a thing. We all thought Jim is sleeping through the whole academy.”  
“Well you saw us meeting in the shuttle and we came together a month after that and married between our second and third year.” Bones explained.  
“So you are saying, you two have been together for almost three years now and no one noticed? You’ve got the be kidding me there must be at least one person at the academy that knew?” Sulu threw in.  
“Well Captain Pike knew. He officiated the wedding.” Jim answered.  
“Why?” Uhura asked.  
“Excuse me?” Jim said.  
“Why did you keep it a secret. I just don’t understand why you did that? It’s not forbidden for two students to be together and marry each other.”  
“I had so much attention already Uhura. Being the Kelvin Baby and all. And I just didn’t want Bones to be the target of so much hate comments and so much gossip. It was easier.”  
They all got quieter. Uhura looked even a bit guilty.  
Jim broke the Silence by saying: “Let’s leave that behind us and start drinking already”  
And they all agreed with that.

It was kind of crazy. A month ago it was just the two of them. Now they had some great friends that helped them and support them. Even Spock was now their friend.  
A month ago none of this could have had happened.  
A month ago they were just cadets at the academy.  
Now Jim is the Captain of his own Starship. With Bones as his CMO.  
A whole new life just started. With new possibilities, new adventures and new problems.  
And they both were excited where this road leads them.  
But they knew that they would always explore it together.


End file.
